


Dry smut

by spacedoutsoap



Series: Roosterteeth smut drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutsoap/pseuds/spacedoutsoap
Summary: Here's a short nsfw Freewood drabble





	Dry smut

Gavin squirms in Ryan's lap.  
"R-rye please stop I-mate I'm hard-please if you fuck-please I'm gonna-" Ryan kissed his cheek and continued to rub him through his shorts, revealing in how Gavin rolled his hips into his hand so desperatly. Ryan hadn't realized just how rough he was being, or how hard Gavin was for that matter. Because Gavins hip movement suddenly became erratic as he quickly thrusted a couple of times into Ryan's hand, before crying his name twice an standing up. Ryan was genuinely surprised about how fast Gavin had come and gave his cheek a kiss. Gavin panted and whined at Ryan.  
"You bloody jerk, bloody.... Bloody ass." He mumbles and whined as Ryan starts rubbing small circles on Gavin's crotch. " Ryan I-mate I've already ruined these shorts please! " Ryan chuckled lowly, dangerously.  
"You think you can just grind up on me all day and get away with it? Damn right your shorts are getting ruined." Gavin moaned softly as Ryan shifted Gavin so Ryan could grind up against him.


End file.
